Alices In Wonderland
by fantasybookworm20
Summary: Alice Johnson is a normal high school senior. At least that's what she wants people to think. She lives a horrible life at home. She only has three friends and is inlove with one of them. You'll have to read to find out more. Going to be lots of sex, drugs, and raping. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic so please bare with me. I will update as often as I can. **

**Read and Review if you want. Thanks.**

**And sorry the number thing on my keyboard doesn't work so I cant use exclamation marks or all that good stuff :/**

_Bang. Bang. _"Alice," I hear my dad yell from the other side of my door. "Wake up, you're going to be late. AGAIN"

"Yeah, yeah," I grumble in my pillow.

"Alice."

"I'm up," I yell.

Looking at the clock I see its 6:50 a.m. Great I am going to be late.

Hopping out of bed I quickly grab some clothes and change, putting on a pair of skinny jeans and a blue and black lace corsette top. Not the skimpy kind like the bimbos at school, I have more self respect than that.

Grabbing my bag, socks, shoes, phone and I-pod I run out my room the grab my makeup bag from the bathroom and a brush. I will just finish getting ready at school. After I get my keys I kiss my dad on the cheek and rush out the door, calling "bye" before the door closes.

Jogging to my blue VW Bug I throw my stuff in the back and head to school. God, I hate Mondays. But who doesn't?

Pulling up in the parking lot I see my best friend, James Hatter, waving like a mad man so I pull up beside him and roll down my window.

"Hey handsome, how much?" I ask jokingly.

"For you, baby, it's always free," He jokes back, in a fake girl voice which makes me laugh.

"So whats up?" I ask.

"The Queen Bitch is looking for you."

"Oh, God. What did I do this time?"

"Not quite sure actually. I just heard that you were on her radar. So watch your back"

"Great," I grumble. "Well I need to park and finish getting ready so move"

"'K."

Finally finding a parking spot I move my seat as far back as it will go and put my socks and shoes on. Then put down the visor so I can brush my hair and put on my makeup. A _tap tap_ on my window scares me and makes me mess up my eyeliner. Looking over I see James standing there again. He opens my door then crouches down so he is eye level with me since he is over six feet tall.

"You made me mess up," I say glaring at him.

"You're still gorgeous, anyways" he says.

"What do you want?" I grumble, while wiping my the liner off and reapplying it to make it perfect.

"We are going to have to go in through the side door and do it in stealth mode, the queen is waiting at the front doors."

"Well perfect."

Sighing, I put the makeup up, brush my hair one more time, then tie it in a messy bun.

"Well, I'm ready."

Grabbing my stuff I get out the car, lock it and head to the side door with James following behind.

"So what are we going to do about the queen?" James asks, as we get to the side door.

"What we always do. Ignore her. She always gets tired of me anyways."

"I think she's just jealous that you're so much hotter than her," he says while poking me in the side.

Slapping his hand away I say, "Yeah, then before you know it i'll be the queen bitch."

"Ha like that would ever happen, you're to nice."

Smiling up at him I can't help but wonder why he is my best friend. He's the nice one. And very handsome. At 6'3" he  
's very lean but muscular. He has shaggy jet black hair that usually covers his eyes, just daring you to move it away. And a face that would make a blind person see again. Though I would never tell him that cause then things would get awkward.

"I'm not as nice as you think I am, Hatter Man."

"Oh please you cry if you see a stray dog on the road. See nice," he says with a grin that would make your heart melt.

"That isn't nice that shows that I have a love for animals. Plus, how else would I get you to hold me, hmm?" I say half joking.

He puts his arm around me as we walk to our lockers, which happens to be side by side.

"Well now, Ms. Alice. If you want me to hold you all you have to do is ask, you silly goose."

"Oh har har you're so funny."

"I know, that's why you love me," he says, smiling again. And I can't stop my heart from racing.

"Oh, please, the only one who loves you is your grandma. And sometimes I wonder about that," I say.

"Ohh, harsh," he pokes me in the side again.

"Stop it, you know I hate that," I say as we reach the lockers.

After opening my locker I see a card laying on top of my books. Confused I open it to see a white rabbit pointing at a watch and on the card it says;

**_"You are invited to a very important date on February 14th to the birthday party of Mackenzie Hare._**

**_The party will begin at 7:00p.m.  
_**

**_DON'T BE LATE"  
_**

**__**"What's that?" James asks, leaning over my shoulder.

"A party invite to Kenzies birthday."

"That's sad, I didn't get one," he says, frowning.

"Well if you don't get one by then it says, I can bring someone, so you can be my non-date."

"Works for me," he says, shrugging.

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is my first fanfic so please bare with me. I will update as often as I can.

Read and Review if you want. Thanks.

And sorry the number thing on my keyboard doesn't work so I cant use exclamation marks or all that good stuff :/

On my way to gym I find The Queen Bitch, Heather Heart. Great.

"Alice, hey hon." She says is a fake cheery voice.

"Heather," I nod.

"You're friends with James Hatter right?" She asks.

James? What does she want with him?

"Um, yeah we are friends."

"Great," she smiles brightly. "Can you give him this please?"

she asks handing me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I ask holding it up.

"Well that's not really your business." She scoffs, and walks away.

Well we will just see about that, opening the paper I see it's a note asking him to be her date for Kenzies birthday party, with her phone number on it.

"What the hell," I exclaim out loud.

"Alice," a stern voice says behind me. "No cursing on school grounds, young lady."

I turn to see the principle, Mr. Mouse [yes thats really his name].

"Sorry sir," I say shyly.

"Next time it will be a detention," he says then stalks off.

Grumbling I walk into the gym locker room for the girls and grab my uniform. After putting it on I grab my sneakers and rush out cause I'll be late if I don't.

After I finish putting my shoes on James comes out the boys locker room.

"Hey, lady," he says when he sits beside me on the bleachers.

"Yo, man," I mumble.

"What's wrong?" he asks raising his eyebrow. I feel jealous cause i've always wanted to do that.

"Heather, found me."

"Oh, shit. What did she want?"

"For me to give you this," I say pulling the paper out of my shorts pocket and handing it over.

He opens the paper and reads it...then reads it again.

"Is she serious?" He asks, incredilous.

"Apperently so," I say, shrugging. "So are you going to go with her?"

"No, I already told you I was going to go with you," he says giving me the _duh_ look.

"Doesn't hurt to ask."

"Awh, dont worry Al, I'd never choose anyone over you to go to the party with," he says, bumping my shoulder with his.

"Alright class," the gym coach, Mr. Roark, says before I can reply. "I want five laps around the gym, lets go lets go lets go." He yells as we all start running off the bleachers.

After gym I say bye to James and head to my locker to get my books for my next class because I forgot them unlike James. Standing at my locker is Chester a.k.a Ches. Heathers brother. I feel bad for him cause he is the quiet type. And his sister is not.

"Hey, Alice," he says after I walk to him.

"Ches," I say unsure why he's here. He doesnt talk to me much. He prefers to hang with the skater kids at school.

"How's it goin'," he asks.

"Pretty good. Can't complain I suppose."

"That's good," he replies, seeming a little nervous, which is even more odd then him talking to me.

"Whats up?"

"Um..I was just wondering if...um," he stumbles.

"Yeah?" I ask opening my locker.

"Um..do you want to go to Makenzies party with me?" he asks, shocking me.

"Um..," now im speechless. "I..I already told James I would go with him."

"James...oh okay. Well them I'll see you there." He says walking with his head bowed down.

I feel bad but I really don't want Heather to get her claws in James.

Sighing, and feeling miserable I head to my next class, just as the bell rings. Lucky me.


	3. Chapter 3

At lunch I find James out on the grass with Kenzie and Ches by our favorite tree.

"Hey guys," I say as I walk up.

"Hey," they all say in union.

"Ooooooookay," I say as I sit by Kenzie.

"So Alice, we were just talking about the party," Kenzie says. "Who are you going with."

"James," I mumble through a mouth full of pizza.

"Ches told me he was going to take you though," she replies, looking confused.

"He asked but I already told James I would take him since you didn't give him an invite."

"I didn't? But I put one in both of your lockers."

"There wasn't one in mine," James says, looking off to the side of the feild.

We all look over to see Heather walking towards us.

"I wonder what she wants," James says.

"We're about to find out," Ches replies, as we all stare at his sister.

"Hey, y'all," she says when she reaches us with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hi," we all say.

Ignoring us she turns to james. "I was wondering if Alice gave you my note?" she asks.

"Uh huh," he replies.

"Great, so are you going to be my date?" She asks, with a mischivous glint in her eye.

"I'm going to go with Alice," he says.

"Why her?" she says with a sneer.

"Because she asked me first that's why."

Yeah, you show her James.

"Oh, c'mon you know you want to go with me." She says with a pout.

"Desperate much?" Kenzie mummbles, and we all laugh. Except Heather.

"I'm not desperate, Makenzie," she says with a huff and walks off.

"Maybe you should just say yes and go with her," Ches says. "She won't give up until you do."

"But I don't want to go with her," James replies. "Plus like I said, I am going with Alice."

"You can go with her," I say, shocking myself and my everyone else.

"But we are going together."

"I can go with Ches," I reply. "Plus we all are going to be there anyways at least you'll get to go."

"Are you sure?" he asks, looking a bit hurt.

"Yeah, don't worry, go tell her you'll go with her."

As he gets up, I look over at Ches and he looks like a five year old who just got told he was going to Disney World.

"Don't look so smug Ches," Kenzie says.

"Sorry," he replies trying to wipe the smile off his face.

"You aren't succeeding very well."

Groaning, I fall backwards on the grass and put my arm over my eyes. _What did I just do_, I think to myself. _You just let the guy you love go run off with the girl you hate_, a nagging voice replies. Yep, I am an idiot.

The bell rings and I sit up to gather my stuff to see Ches already did it for me and is holding his hand out to help me up. Grabbing it, I practically go flying as he pulls. He grabs my waist to steady me, with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I forget how strong I am sometimes," he chuckles.

"It's fine," I reply grabbing my stuff from him and throwing it away on our way to the door.

After school I head to the mall to pick out an outfit for the party since it's in two days. As I walk into _Hot Topic_ I get a text from James.

**James: Are u sure u dont mind me going the the queen?**

**Me: Not at all, it's fine. Don't worry about it.**

**James: Alright.**

**Me: Meet me at the mall, I need help finding an outfit.**

**James: B there in 5**

Smiling to myself I put my phone in my pocket of my hoodie and start looking around. I still haven't found anything when James walks in the store and creeps up behind me.

"Boo," he says smiling.

I give a little squeal and my heart starts to race. "Don't do that," I say hitting him lightly on the chest.

The cashier looks over at us with a diapproving look.

"How did you find me?" I ask.

"I've known you for forever. I know what your favorite store is Al."

"That's true."

"So find anything?" he asks.

"No not yet."

Together we walk through the store looking at just about everything. Finally I find the perfect dress. It's a mint blue corsette dress that cuts off just above the knees, with a black belt. I get a black headband and some make up to go with the outfit. After buying it we head to the food court to grab some early dinner since my dad wont be home tonight.

"Wanna come over?" I ask James as we are walking to our cars.

"Can't today gotta go to work." He works at an old fashion clock store.

"Alright, well text me later." I say as I get in my car.

As I am pulling out he waves goodbye, I beep my horn in reply.

At home I lock myself in my room and blast my music happy that we don't have neighbors. That's the only good thing about living in the middle of nowhere in Georgia. I sit on the bed and start on my homework. The homework is so boring I fall asleep about half way through and wake up to a banging on my window. I look at the clock on my beside table which reads 12:24 am.

Hopping out of my bed I slowly walk to my window and move the curtain back a little to see who it is..or what. I don't see anything so I run to my door unlock it and run right into my dad.

"Alice, turn that damn music off," he growls. I can smell the alcohol coming from him. Oh no. He gets violent when he drinks.

"Y..yes sir," I stutter.

"NOW," he yells.

I run and unplug my ipod from the dock so it stops playing. Clutching the ipod in my hands I turn to see if my dad is still there. When I look he is right behind me, with a look of pure anger on his face. He back hands me and sends me flying across the room.

"You're just like your whore of a mother. Doesn't know how to listen when told to do something." He says stalking towards me as I cringe in the corner silently crying and holding my cheek.

"Dad, please stop you don't want to do this," I cry.

"Don't tell me what to do you little bitch,'' He yells.

"Dad please..." I sob.

He picks me up by my hair and throws me out of the room. Then stalks after me again. I scramble to get up but he reaches me before I can. He grabs me again and drags me back to my room as I struggle to get out of his grasp. He throws me onto my bed then pins me down kissing my face and neck. He starts ripping off my clothes still kissing me, then he slaps me. "Stop crying you little whore. You know you love it," he slurs. The unzips his pants and pulls them off.

"Dad, please stop...please," I cry as he plunges himself himself into me. I scream from the pain as move in and out.

"Tell daddy how much you like it Alice" he moans. "Tell me how much you love my fat cock in your tight ass pussy."

"I..I..I love you fat cock daddy," I sob with each thrust.

He pulls out then grabs me by the hips and flips me over onto my stomach then shoves himself back in, moaning with each thrust.

"I love you babygirl," he says as he pulls out and cums all over my back. "Now turn over, and open your mouth wide."

I turn over slowly and grabs my hair and shoves his cock in my mouth.

"Now suck, bitch"

I do as he says wishing he would just go away. He slowly thrusts into my mouth, continuing to moan as he fucks my mouth. Finally he cums with one final deep thrust so that I wont be able to spit out.

"Now go get yourself clean you dirty whore," he says as he walks out the room.

I lay in the fetal position and sob till my chest aches.

**AN: Okay so I changed it up for some reason I couldn't get just settle on romance and all that. Something back has to happen to poor Alice so her dad raping her is what it is. I know I'm a horrible person.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it's been a couple days since I have updated a bunch of my friends just came home from Christmas leave so we've been partying it up...well they have I just hung around and laughed at there stupidity. And then I had writers block. Go figure. But i'm back now, woo hoo.**

**Keyboard is still broken so can't have to much fun :[**

**Anyways, here goes nothin. Dont forget to review pleeeease.**

"Now go get yourself clean you dirty whore," he says as he walks out the room.

I lay in the fetal position and sob till my chest aches.

The next day at school I try and avoid my friends but as I pull into the parking lot James is standing in his usual spot. Great. I have my hair in a messy bun, and no makeup on which is unusal I pride myself on looking good. I have on a giant hoodie, with the hood over my head so no one can see the bruises on my arms, also.

After I park the car, I sit there for a minute trying to keep my breathing even as I stare at James. He seems to be in a good mood as he is waiting for me to get out of the car, practically bouncing up and down. Sighing I get out of the car, wrap my bag over my shoulder and walk away ignoring James.

"Alice," he calls.

"What?" I mumble, not looking at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to be alone right now, James."

He either didn't hear me or he is ignoring that part since he walks right along side me. That irritates me to no end but I don't say anything more.

"I went to your house last night," he says, and I freeze in my tracks. He doesn't seem to notice that since he keeps on talking. "I knocked on your window, I guess you had your music to loud to hear so I left since your dad pulled up."

So it was him at my window. Should have known he's the only one who does that. Says it's fun sneaking in through the window when he knows it doesn't matter if he comes to the front door.

"I was sleeping." I say.

"Oh well that makes sense."

We've reached our lockers now and the Queen Bitch is right on James' heels.

"James," she calls.

He sighs and continues to dig through his locker as if he's looking for something important, which I know he's not. She stops behind him and taps him on the shoulder, ignoring me completely, which I don't mind one bit.

"Heather, what can I do for you?" James asks, through clenched teeth.

"Just wanted to let you know you can sit with me today at lunch," she says," instead of the losers you are usually with."

"Great, I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay, good," she says in a perky voice and walks off.

"She so wants you," I say to him, briefly forgetting that I am trying to ignore everyone today.

"Ah, but you see my sweet, I only have eyes for one," he says, and winks at me and giving me a lazy smile. I can't help but smile back a little.

"Your Grandma still doesn't count, Hatter."

"But she's so awesome."

"I'm sure she is," I say laughing.

"Well I'll see you in gym, Alice," he before he walks off.

Shit. I forgot about gym. This just isn't going to go well for me. Why do I have to live in the south where it barely gets cold. Whereas it's still snowing in other places.

Grummbling I grab my books and slam my locker, stalking off to gym.

I'm happy we have seperate stalls to get dressed in so that no one will see ALL of the bruises just the ones on my arms, since I decided to wear sweat pants. I have at least six on each leg from last night and just a little less on my arms.

Letting my hair down so that it covers the bruise on my face I walk to the bleachers and sit by James, as usual. He glances over at me and smiles and then looks puzzled.

"I thought you had your hair up?" he asks.

"My hair tie broke," I lie.

"Oh," he mumbles and looks back over to the person he was talking to.

I don't know the guy so he must be new here. He is tall like James, maybe a couple inches shorter, can't really tell since he is sitting down. He has blonde hair so light it looks white. He has spider bite peircings on his lips and also an eyebrow ring. I must admit he is kinda hot.

He sees me looking at him and I glance away, blushing. "Hi, i'm Whitey," he says holding out his hand.

"Alice," I say shaking it and quickly pull back so him and James dont see the bruises. But it was to late.

"What happened to your arm?" James ask.

"Hmm?" I ask, feigning **[not sure if thats spelled right]** dumb. "Oh, I don't know."

I try and tuck my arms in, but he grabs it and examines the bruises. I try and pull back but he wont let go which starts making me panic.

"Please, James. Let me go," I ask desperately, still pulling. People are starting to stare.

"Did someone hit you?"

"No, just let me go."

"Alice, what happened?" He says a little louder.

I jerk my arm free and run down the bleachers to the gym door. James is right behind me and grabs me pulling me into a janitors closet.

"Alice. What. Happened." He says each word like a sentence.

"My dad.." I say, crying silently. "H...h..he did some bad things..,"

**Dun dun dunnnn cliff hanger. Will she tell him what happened? What happens if she does? We'll find out soon. Dont worry.**


	5. Anouncement

**AN: I don't know when I will be updating again. And I haven't figured out where i'm going with this. I've been to busy studying for my GED (yes i know it's sad that i'm a highschool drop out, don't let it change your mind about me.) Oh btw GOT A NEW KEYBOARD! Hopefully I will have something new up soon. We'll see what happens. Again sorry guys, be patient with me and look out for a new chapter!**


	6. The Big Reveal!

**Hey guys I'm back! Finally got my laptop fixed up. And the entire keyboard actually works on this one! Yay.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Alice In Wonderland in any way shape or form sadly.**

**On With The Show!**

* * *

"Alice, please tell me what happened," James begs.

"He raped me, James. He beat me and he raped me." I whisper.

"God, Alice,"he says, running his hands through his hair,"how long has this been going on?"

"This was the only time," I reply, shrugging. Hoping he will drop it I say, "let's go back to class James. They'll worry where we are."

"Fuck the teachers Alice!" He yells. "We need to go to the police about this."

"No! James, please don't. Just drop it. It's not important. Just leave it alone. I'll be fine,"

"Alice, what if he does it again?"

"Then that's my problem, not yours."

He grabs my shoulders, and bends so that he is eye level with me. I can so the undeniable worry in his eyes and it makes me want to just wrap my arms around him. But I can't do that, he needs to think i'm strong. Because then what would I have? Nothing, that's what.

"James, please," I whisper. "Leave it alone. Im begging you.

"You're staying with me," he says, simply.

"What?" I ask, incredilous.

"You're going to stay with me for a while." He makes it sound so simple.

"My dad would never allow that." I mummble.

"Forget about your damn dad, Alice. You're going to stay at my place. Don't argue about it." He inhales deeply, looking for the right words to say. "You're obviously not safe there, and you know youll always be safe with me."

"James, I can't. That's to much to ask.''

"Yeah well you're not asking are you? I'm telling."

"Fine, but how am I suppose to pack my stuff. My dad will be home when I get home from school." Seems like I need to use logic on him. But he apperently thought of that also.

"Come on," he says, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the closet and dragging me down the hall to the exit.

"Where are we going, we can't skip school!" I protest quietly, trying to pull my arm back. He just holds on tighter.

He scoffs, "please I do it all the time."

"Yeah, but i'm not you, I can't skip school."

"Well today you are. Stop arguing, Alice. It's this or go to the police, which do you choose?"

After letting out an aggravated sigh, I stop protesting. I hear James say something under his breath that sounded a lot like "thats what I thought".

2 hours later:

"Okay, I have all my stuff." I say.

"You sure?" James asks.

"Yeah, pretty sure. Pillows, blanket, air mattress, clothes, toiletries," I name off.

"Alright, let's go," he says, walking out my bedroom door.

In the living room I hear the front door open and slam close.

"Alice!" my dad yells.

"Oh no..." I freeze in my doorway.

Infront of me I hear James let out a low curse as he slowly backs up towards me. He whirls around and stalks into my room grabbing me and pulling me in with him and silently closing the door behind him and locking it. He silently walks to my window and opens it. Outside I can hear my dad walking up to my room. I jump as he bangs on my door.

"Alice, open the door," he says. "We need to talk."

I stand there staring at my door, shaking lightly. Behind me I hear James silently call my name. Turning around I see him out the window waving for me to come over and climb out. I quietly walk over and throw my stuff out before I climb out myself. Inside I can still hear my dad banging on the door as I close my window and run to my car and James runs to his truck with my things in tow.

After I get in I look up to see my dad running out the front door and straight to our cars. Cursing myself for taking so long I start the car, put it in gear and speed off, James right behind me. I feel like my heart is about to beat out of my chest from so much adrenaline.

In the seat beside me my phone rings, glancing at it I see it's James.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Head straight to my house." He says and then hangs up.

Sighing I turn on to his street which isn't to far from my own house. He got his own place after him and his dad got into a really big fight about how his dad was treating his wife, James' mother.

He's lucky, he is the only seventeen year old I know that has their own place. And now I am going to live with him. The man I love. Gods I hope this works out.

Pulling into his drive-way I see his neighbor, Max Hare, Makenzies older brother, sitting outside smoking a cigarette. I wave to him as I get out, and I guess he takes that as an invitation to come over.

"Hey, Alice" he says, stopping right in front of me. I smell something stronger then cigarettes coming off of him.

"Hey Max" I reply, moving my seat forward so I can get my stuff out of the back seat.

"Whatcha up to?" he asks peering over my shoulder.

"Nothing getting my stuff from my car, wanna help?" I ask.

"Sure, got nothing better to do." He steps around me and grabs the air mattress, pillows and blankets out of the car. I get the rest of the stuff and walk up to James' front door, pulling out the spare house key from my pocket.

Stepping around him I unlock the door and walk in and go straight to the living room Max right on my heels.

"You can just put it in the spare room," I tell him as I go the the bathroom to put the tolietries under the sink.

I hear the front door open again and then James greet Max. I walk out of the bathroom to see them in the kitchen, each drinking a beer.

"Really? Beer at two in the afternoon," I say incredilous.

"What? It's not like we have anywhere else to go today," James replies.

"But it's alcohol!"

"So?" he asks.

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to go set up my stuff."

I walk down the hall to the linen closet to grab a sheet then go into the spare room to set up the air mattress. After I set that up I flop down on it and lift my arms up to examine my bruises. After all this the only thing that comes to mind is that I won't be able to wear my dress tomorrow for Kenzies party.

I hear a knock on the door, turning my head slightly I see James standing in the doorway leaning on the doorjam. I see he's staring at my arms with a look of concern and hate mixed in one. I quickly drop my arms, and sit up.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey,'' he says back, still looking at my arms at my sides.

Suddenly he pushes himself off the doorjam and comes over to that bed, sitting beside me. Wrapping his arms around me, he lays us both down so that he is holding me close with his chin resting on the top of my head. On impulse, I tightly wrap my arms around him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you," he whispers into my hair, kissing the top of my head.

"It's not your fault," I whisper back.

And thats how we fell asleep, in each others arms.

* * *

A couple hours later I wake up to find im no longer on the end of the air mattress but in a totally different bed to begin with. It takes me a minute to realise that it's James' bed. And I am in it alone.

Climbing off his bed I walk to the door and silently open it to peek into the hall. I hear the t.v. on so I open the door all the way and walk to the living room to see Ches, and James on the couch watching some sport show. Not even greeting them I walk in and flop, non so gracefully, onto the empty rocking chair. **(The big cushion ones old people have)**.

"Hey Alice," Ches says, smiling widely at me.

"Hi," I mummble, behind a yawn.

"Sleep well?" James asks.

"Mmmhhmm."

"Good, there's some food in the microwave for you."

"Awesome. i'm starving."

Getting back up I go to the kitchen to find pizza in the microwave. Heating that up I go and grab a couple beers from the fridge. Bringing them and my pizza to the living room, I had both boys one, and open one for myself after I set my food down.

"Since when do you drink," Ches asks.

"Since I was 16," I reply.

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Chessy." I say smiling a sickly sweet smile at him.

* * *

_**Thanks to those who reviewed, Sorry for making yall wait so long. I should have another chapter up in a few days. It might be longer then this one, we'll see. If anyone has any ideas on where this story should go, feel free to give ideas in a private message.**_

_**Don't Forget To Review People!**_

_**Love you guys, have a great one!**_


End file.
